Sarah Williams (MR)
Sarah Williams (born 2165), affectionately nicknamed "Sar" by her sister Ashley Williams, is the youngest of four sisters of the Williams family. Biography As with all of her sisters, Sarah had self-defense lessons at the urging of her parents, studying aikido while her sisters learned other disciplines. Initially being tense with each other for a while, she is very close to her eldest sister Ashley and keeps up regular correspondence with her regardless of Ash's posting, be it Eden Prime or elsewhere. By the year 2183 CE, Sarah is set to graduate from high school. Sarah can be overheard on Ashley's mail declaring Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and Commander John Shepard "cute" after seeing the men on a news vid about the [[w:c:masseffect:SSV_Normandy|SSV Normandy]]. A couple of years ago, Sarah had a boyfriend named Mike who was very impatient to take their relationship to the next level. Sarah violently objected to Mike's proposal and slammed him face-first into a tree on one of their romantic walks in the woods. Ashley rushed home to Amaterasu and walked Sarah to school for a few days when she heard about the incident, much to Sarah's embarrassment. Sarah told everyone at her school about what happened between her and Mike, making the boy understandably angry. On Ashley's last day of emergency leave, Mike confronted the sisters. Ash wanted to beat the kid, but Sarah thought it best if she handled it herself. She kept her cool as Mike vented and screamed at her face, deftly evading the boy's punch when it went for her. Mike face-planted into the floor and injured himself as a result, though Sarah helped stop the bleeding and told the responding paramedics that he "fell". Mike finally apologized to Sarah before reaching the hospital, and Sarah accepted it by hugging him. By 2186, Sarah married a military man named Thomas, a Second Lieutenant stationed on Demeter. The decision surprised her family, who thought Sarah didn't prefer the military life. The couple were out on honeymoon when the Reapers invaded the galaxy, causing Thomas to be recalled back to service while Sarah joined her mother and two other sisters on Earth. They eventually found their way to the Citadel during the war, but Sarah later learned that her husband was killed in action. After the failed Citadel coup, Sarah prepares a memorial service for her deceased husband at the Refugee Docks' Memorial Wall, and she wants Ash to say some words about the Williams family that Thomas would appreciate. Ashley and Shepard both attend and offer their condolences. Personality and traits She is shown to dote on her niece and nephews Carolynn, Ethan, David and Kaidan gushing over them when they came to visit the Williams residence. At the same time, she encourages them to be independent and only ask for help with their problems only after they tried everything else. Sarah also takes great pride in her cooking, comically showing annoyance when David and Ethan stated that their father was better. Appearances in other media Video Games *''Mass Effect'' (Mentioned only) (Voice only) *''Mass Effect 3'' (First appearance) Novels *''Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy'' Quotes '[[w:c:masseffect:Mass_Effect|''Mass Effect]]' *(to her sister)'' "Oh, before I go, you said you were serving with Commander Shepard now? We saw him on the news here. He's cute! Later, sis." Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Williams family